


Acatalepsy

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Against will, Anal Sex, Android dismemberment, Bondage, Bottom Gavin, Caring, Choking, Crying, Dark Theme, Dpd, Dubious Consent, Emotional!gavin, Fingerfucking, Gavin’s apparently homo-flexible aka has a preference for men but isn’t oppose s to dating woman, Gay, Gets pretty gay in ch3, He turns psycho, Homophobia, Im jk u don’t deserve this, Kidnapping, Kinks, Lotsa orgasms, Lust, M/M, Many Kinks, Masturbation, Murder, Orgasms, PHEW - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, RK900 HAS IT PRONOUNS, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Sharing dirty pics, Submissive, Threatening, Tie Gag, Top RK900, Torture, a whole lotta cum ig, and ch2, based off a fanart, big brother/younger brother rks, blowjob, breakdown - Freeform, broken!gavin, ch4 is gay, connor’s ok, cumswallows, dubcon, forced nut, get wrecked Gavin, hank is fuckity fuck fine, his pronouns will change, i think, ig, im sorry idk and my responses to comments are bad on this wtf, kamski bros au, multiple rapes, obsessed, ooooo, pessimistic mindset, rk900 model is freed from Cyberlife warehouse, rk900 name is collin, set after the peaceful revolution, sobbing/crying, stay strong all, yandere!RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: RK900’s obsession with Gavin seemed to go a bit too far beyond just being a partner.It wanted to protect him.RK900 would do anything to protect him.Even go to extensive measures to do so.Gavin was shocked when he had found the RK900 in his home, all bloodied.tw for sensitive contentbased off a fan art





	1. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains dark themes.  
> such as read in the tags.  
> be cautious.

Gavin arrives at his house to an unexpected brutal sight. There was a man, surrounded in pool of blood on his kitchen floor and he felt his breath hitch, his body shaking in fear. A man was murdered in his home, how would that look like for him? He hoped that it wouldn’t be misleading and just a murder in his home. He hoped that he wouldn’t be framed for something like this. That’s when a familiar android appears from behind the wooden door, it’s eyes coldly boring into the other man’s. 

“Stay away, monster.” Gavin speaks, harshly as he eyes the plastic android in front of him, the RK900’s uniform stained with red human blood dripping down all over it. The android’s LED was red, all of him was red... The android has committed a murder in his very own home. Gavin’s heart pounds hard against his chest and the bloodied android whispers down to him. “You scared, detective?” 

His eyes widened in fear as he attempted to pull his gun from his waistband, shifting towards it and shoot the plastic bitch. “Gavin—“ The gun was knocked out of his hand in an instant and the man found himself rooted to his spot, frozen in fear as the RK900 placed its artificial hand on his tender cheek. 

“I’m here to protect you.” RK900 speaks, warmly and Gavin tenses from the abrupt contact on his cheek as his heart thudded against his chest. He struggled to pull away from the grasp and then the android knocks him out. His vision fades into a haze and all he can hear is the abrupt sipping of a bag and being thrown into a car.  
————————————————————————  
“You’re awake.” Gavin’s bound to a bed, only in his boxers as the RK900 eyes him while sitting in a desk, captivated by the sight of his delicious prey. The detective attempts to fight against the metal handcuffs bounding him to the head of the bed frame and he struggles, deciding to finally give up. The tie in his mouth gagging his ability of speech as his terrified olive eyes meet the cold grey hues of the android who moved across from him, sitting on the mattress of the bed. 

“There’s no need to be afraid of me, Gavin. I’m only protecting you. That man caused your scar. He needed to be punished.” The android cold analytical eyes flickers to Gavin before trailing a hand down, teasing his nipple slightly and Gavin could feel tears brimming up in his eyes.

He didn’t want this.  
He didn’t deserve this.  
He shouldn’t have go through something like this.

RK900 moves his hand off of the man’s nipple and gently forces his jaw open, taking the sloppy saliva soaked tie from Gavin’s mouth. He’s gasping to breathe and the android eyes narrow, analyzing his desperate state. 

“Why are you doing this?” Gavin’s voice cracked from overwhelming thirst as he brokenly eyed the RK900 in a new suit, unbloodied. The android stands up, briefly walking to get a water bottle for Gavin before returning, settling itself on the bed near him. Gavin shuddered as the entrance of the water bottle met his chapped lips but he drank, letting the cold water hit the back of his throat and the android finally pulled away the object from his lips.

“Gavin, I’ve stated multiple times that I’ve only been trying to protect you.” The RK900 brushes a hand against the human’s cheek and he tenses, watching the android’s actions. It’s finger runs down to his lips as the RK900 pulls in close, saliva dripping down into the other man’s mouth before kissing him. 

Gavin didn’t want this.  
Gavin didn’t want this.  
Gavin didn’t want this.

He tenses from the contact, scared that if he attempted to hurt the other that it would result in a dreadful situation. Gavin tries to relax, his heart thumping against his chest as tears started flowing down his cheeks. The RK900 continues kissing the human that cowered below him before it decided to pull away, its lips glistening with saliva and it smiles, seeming content with its disgusting actions.

“Such a good... good boy.” The android praises as it runs a hand in Gavin’s soft hair, pressing its lips to the temple of the man’s forehead as he froze in fear. The RK900 notices the tears running down Gavin’s face before licking them gently and pulling away from him. Gavin’s heart thumped against his chest as he shook, trembling from the android’s touch.

“There’s no need to cry.” It softly cooed in his ear and Gavin finally reaches his limit, snapping at the plastic which just so happened to dominated him as of now.

“Stop fucking doing this and including me in your weird fantasies! You’re gonna get torn apart by either me or somebody else, you shithead! This isn’t fucking protecting me!” He screams his throat dry until an unexpected sting starts buzzing as the android brutally slaps his face, tears trickling down. He sinks into the bed, defeated and the android leans in, whispering into his ear, seeming mad with Gavin’s words. His cheek reddened as the android eyed him coldly, discontent with his behavior.

“I thought you could behave. Bad boys get punished for misbehavior.” It’s tone twists into a darker more psychotic one, he roughly pulls Gavin’s dark brown hair, forcing the teary eyed man to look at him as he choked on his breath, he was shaking with fear.

“I only wanted to protect you. Don’t fucking disrespect your owner like that, Gavin. Perhaps, a punishment is due for you.” It’s grey eyes coldly boring into Gavin as he shuddered. That’s when it began to happen, the RK900 forces Gavin legs open, propping them up on itself. A mechanical hand gripping the waistband of his black boxers before pulling it down, Gavin turned his head to the side, feeling nauseous from the sight.

“You’re mine, Gavin.” It presses a hand to his stiffening cock while watching the numerous horrified faces that the man was making.

RK900 was pleased to finally have Gavin like this, under him. Whether through consent or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, u good bro


	2. Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a forced nut occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk anymore  
> smutty  
> tbh I suck at describing smex

“Such a pretty, pretty sight.” The RK900 purrs, those cold predatory eyes gazing down at the naked detective as it’s hand grazed over the tip of his cock. A weak whine escaping Gavin’s lips as he shifted his eyes across the ceiling only to focus again at the hand which enthusiastically pumped his hardening cock, desperate whines and feeble gasps escaping from Gavin’s lips as he struggled to not react from the stimulus.

He wanted to get away.  
He needed to.

The android’s grey eyes narrowed, seeming pleased with the pretty sight of the not-so-aggressive detective cowering underneath him. A pleasured groan escapes from the man’s lips and he unconsciously began to thrust his hips forward into the warm metallic hand. A smirk falls onto the RK900’s face as he pulled his face between Gavin’s legs, draping them over it’s broad shoulders, it’s head facing Gavin’s cock before taking an experimental lick.

It kisses the tip of his cock, running it’s synthetic tongue around the sensitive head, saliva dripping onto the throbbing head. Caressing the top of it as it watched Gavin whines, softly, pulling against the handcuffs reluctantly bounding him to the bed frame. He hated how he was reacting to this, being so turned on from this. RK900 eyes flicker up to Gavin, outstretching a hand to gently stroke his flushed cheek. The detective flinches from the brief contact, turning his face to the other side, avoiding it’s gaze.

“Look. At. Me.” It commanded and Gavin could feel more tears rushing down his cheeks, as he refused to obey the machine’s orders, instead he had opted to glance away from the machine hovering between his legs. This made the RK900 displeased before deciding to forgive Gavin and began to perform oral sex on him, weak whimpers and whines escaped the detective’s lips as the RK900 slid it’s mouth around the thickening cock. It bobbed it’s head, trying it’s best to pleasure Gavin no matter how forced this was. How nonconsensual. 

“RK900, stop...” he weakly whispers, his breaths shallow and his cheeks flushed red as he struggles to regain his composure. The android paid no attention as it took in the full length of Gavin, letting the tip of his cock hit his throat, causing Gavin to groan in pleasure. It’s piercing grey eyes only narrowed as it sucked, the only mission on it’s mind was to please Gavin. To make him happy. To make him climax.

RK900 was experimental, although this wasn’t his first time using these features, it was the first time performing them on Gavin.

Gavin glanced down at the devastating sight below him, feeling like he wanted to actually die right at this moment. His throbbing election being fully taken in by a machine. He was beyond disgusted. The RK900’s mouth stretched over his erection, pressing it’s nose right up against Gavin’s hipbone, the overly textured tongue swirling around the tip of his dick, making him whimper from the pleasure. It’s mouth was lapping up the precum, thirstily, kissing the tip, then taking him whole once again before Gavin came inside it’s mouth.

The release was sickening.  
And the machine dared to swallow some of it before coming off of his dick with a loud pop, Gavin’s semen visible on it’s tongue and Gavin felt sick, again. His stomach twisting into multiple knots from disgust.

He was disgusted.

He didn’t want to see it. He was straight man. Straight. Straight. This shouldn’t count, it’s an thing, a machine. Not another human being who had a gender... but it looks...

Like a guy.  
He felt queasy.  
Past Homophobia.  
Sexuality was something he had once questioned, and was ridiculed about.

“Guys are supposed to like girls. It’s natural, they are made for each other. Don’t go off with the fantasy of being bisexual because that doesn’t exist, Gavin. Don’t you understand?” His father scorned as the younger Gavin could feel himself back the tears pricking his eyes from the scold. He remembered everything, the hits, the yells, the screams.

The disappointment.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re a man. You’ve had girlfriends, don’t question your sexuality NOW.” his father had said and Gavin nods, hurriedly, swallowing a lump in his throat as he etched back into his room. 

He should forget.  
He wanted to forget.  
He needed to forget.

But he couldn’t.  
Sexuality isn’t something you can just lock away and hope nobody finds out. 

“I love you, Gavin.” He, no it... pulls the detective’s black boxers up before leaving a disgustingly sloppy wet kiss on his flushed cheeks before the man eyed him with a broken look, seeming hurt from the experience. RK900 takes notice before sighing and unlocking the handcuffs around his wrists, which had left visible deep bruises from struggling to break free. It released the handcuffs that bound him to the wooden bed frame before cuffing one f them to his wrist and unlocking the ones at the end of the bed before scooping the mostly naked man up in his broad arms, bringing him to the bathroom.

It shoved him down onto the bathtub, briefly removing his boxers, letting warm water fill the bathtub as he attempted to bathe Gavin who waved him off, this pissed it. The RK900 roughly shoves Gavin as it continues to bathe him, the hands running all over his body as he whimpered from the touch, the RK900 eyeing the bruises and the flushed skin as it continued to wash. 

“Gavin,” It spoke and Gabin flinched slightly before glancing up at the android who was above him in it’s proper uniform. “Stay still!” It scolds as the man tries to wriggle away from the RK900’s grasp once again before staying still because of the stronger android. He cries, he cries, and the RK900 takes notice of this but makes no move to comfort him before moving onto his hair, rubbing shampoo into it while watching Gavin’s defeated face.

It feels... the soft ruffles and every strand of Gavin’s hair before a smile appeared on the RK900’s face. Gavin makes him feel, Gavin makes him whole, Gavin makes him alive. It thinks as it caressed the dark brown soft locks of his hair, before extending it arms to pull Gavin in for an embrace in which the man had tensed up in his arms.

Every muscle in Gavin’s body tenses as the RK900 pulls him in for a hug, his wet body pressed against the RK900’s clothed one, his face pressed against it’s neck, the machine seeming to not have a care in the world. 

It stayed like that for a bit, before the RK900 let go of his strong hold on Gavin before continuing to bathe him, escorting him out of the tub before wrapping him in a warm towel and asking, “Do you need to relieve any needs?” Gavin doesn’t bother to reply, his eyes focused on the tiled floor before the android asked again, snapping at Gavin.

“I said. Do. You. Need. To. Relieve. Any. Needs?” It asks, tone unwavering as it gave a glare towards Gavin who nodded no. The RK900 seems pleased before taking the man into another room down the hallway, not the one from before but one that was exactly a replica of his bedroom.

Gavin jerked, from the stranger familiarity, his gaze snapping towards the android whose grey predatory eyes focused purely on him. It’s grip on Gavin’s arm released as it pressed it’s metallic hand against a panel, which he had seen similar to the one in the interrogation room.

The door would only open if the RK900 had it’s hand on it. 

That was how the android programmed it, Gavin thought as the RK900 turned towards him, abruptly picking up Gavin over it’s shoulder and slamming him down into the comfy sheets which felt way too much like his from his home. It had to be, hadn’t it?

“I took everything from your home, that’s why it looks exactly the same. I also properly of that man’s body, Gavin. Aren’t you proud of me?” It caresses the man’s cheek as he laid there, frozen, scared, perhaps terrified.

It analyzed his face, noting the expressions of fright and Gavin’s stress level at a steady uprising 87% as it gazed up at the machine. It pulls away, sighing, before handing a tablet to Gavin which had a bunch of icons embedded on the screen.

“You contact me to use the bathroom, be fed, or if you want company. There’s your tv for entertainment purposes.” It gestures towards the smart tv overhead which was the one thing that Gavin hadn’t had in his room. An addition.

“I have security cameras installed, Gavin. Don’t pull anything.” It says, perhaps giving Gavin a warning to not attempt to escape.

He was trapped.

The android gets off the bed, stepping onto the floor before exiting the room by pressing it’s hand against the digital panel. 

Despite the comforting familiarity of the room, Gavin knows it isn’t home, but he opens to closet, dressing himself in sweats and a black v neck, cuddling up in the blankets as he laid back into the pillow. 

All Gavin could do was hope he was gonna be able to endure this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok Gavin survive ig


	3. Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks, had it been?  
> Gavin couldn’t tell anymore, just that he was going insane the longer he stayed here.
> 
> He wanted out.  
> But we don’t always get what we want, do we? 
> 
> Shame, Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. A. Bunch. Of. Smut.  
> And. Other.  
> Emotional. Gavin.

“God, stop being such a bad boy and trying to escape. I’ve assisted you in every need, haven’t I? I got a bathroom installed just for you and I make your favorite food, even sexually... you orgasm and I know how much you like it.” The RK900 says, gazing down at Gavin’s naked chest where copious amounts of artificial cum laid from the android’s earlier release. 

“It’s not fair, Gavin. I treat you so well and you treat me like this?” He, yes, Gavin had begun seeing the damn android as a person, referring to him as a he after being forced to have sex with him several times, his hole loose and his eyes finding not enough wetness to produce tears. He was sick of it, tired of being the android’s little slave, he could barely walk without the android escorting him.

It wasn’t so bad when it first happened, it was probably the least worst when it had began. The RK900 would touch him occasionally but then his dumbass decided to attempt to escape, not once but around three times, failing every single time. Being fucked into his mattress, tears brimming his eyes and his voice growing hoarse from screaming. He wanted it to stop. He was losing his mind. 

RK900 would stay with him, cuddle with him, feed him, even assist him in the bathroom. He felt like a damn baby, a fucking baby that RK900 was catering to intensely and he hated every moment of it.

He hated it.  
The embarrassment.  
He never wanted this.  
He never had to endure a punishment like this.

“You’re not going to answer me?” he, the android says, eyeing Gavin coldly before raising a hand to slap his face, his cheeks stinging from the pain. The android would slap him hard, hurt him, abuse him while he watched the detective break down on the inside.

RK900 harshly slapped him, again and again and that only made Gavin’s dick twitch from the abuse. Of course it did, Gavin’s body was trained by the other to react to this, being aroused by having a pain kink. Something that he hadn’t known up until the past few weeks. The detective rarely spoke up just soft whimpers and pleasured moans and rolls of his hips against the android.

“You want to go again? Greedy boy.” He whispers into Gavin’s ear and he nods, swallowing thickly as their eyes meet.

He was a toy to him.  
A toy that made him feel.  
Feel alive.

Tears flowing down his cheeks, as the RK900 hooks both his legs above his shoulders, rubbing the tip of his hard dick between Gavin’s sexually overstimulated hole.

“Just get it over with.” Gavin‘s breath hitches, big sloppy tears staining his cheeks, salty and warm as the RK900 watched him. He presses inside the hole, groaning, thrusting up, thrusting inside the abused loose hole while the boy below him mewled, crying, begging, wanting, needing it to be done with quickly before he freaked out. He was already freaking out, it didn’t take long before he had became a dirty mess entangled into his bedsheets.

He thrusts, methodically, taking his time, as he peers down at Gavin’s face before kissing him slowly, their tongues clashing against each other feverishly and the detective whines as the android pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips together before RK900 had broken it, resuming his steady pace once again inside of Gavin as broken whines and devastated moans flew out of his filthy pleading mouth.

He wraps a hand around Gavin’s cock, watching the man’s reaction as he stroked, feeling Gavin’s length harden against the mechanical hand. Of course it would, of course... it would. It was RK900, after all. Why wouldn’t it? The RK900’s touch made him feel dizzy, sensitive, aroused and terrified after having to endure this torture for weeks.

Gavin’s mind was slowly decaying as the android ran his finger over the head of his cock, playing with it, while pounding into Gavin, an arm wrapped around his waist. “F-F-Fuck!” Gavin curses, his release coming close as he shook against the RK900, those cold methodical eyes boring into him as spurts of hot cum landed on both their chests. 

The RK900 jutted forwards, grey eyes rolling back in absolute pleasure as he came inside of Gavin, a blue-ish white shot of synthetic cum coating the man’s insides. The RK900 heaves, satisfies with how Gavin’s appearance, cum coat inside and out before dropping him onto the bed. 

“I’ll make food for you, stay there.” He briefly organizes himself before pressing his hand to the panel, the door opening as Gavin laid there on the stained bed, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Maybe if he died.  
It would be over.  
It would be so so quick.  
And easy and better than suffering through this whole ordeal, being unsure if he would make it out alive or not.

It hurt.  
It always hurt.  
It would always hurt. 

The RK900 was obsessed with him.  
Possessive as some might say.  
And Gavin agreed.

A sigh escapes his lips as he glances at the sorry mess of his body, artificial cum dripping out of his abused hole as and a contained cry escapes from his lips, his throat sore from all the noises he had made earlier. 

This was a pitiful sight.  
A rare sight.

Seeing Gavin in a state like this? Broken beyond his mind, body unrecognizable as his own.   
He hated it.

The door opens and the android enters once again, taking a seat next to Gavin with a plate of food, which Gavin would scarf down if he was his usual self. But that... that Gavin broke away the moment he had been raped by this... android.

A machine.  
A fucking machine.  
It had raped him, taken him against his will, made him prisoner to the RK900 out of... love?

No, it was just a pure obsession.

This Gavin, this one who exists right now is weary, untrusting, as the RK900 picks up the fork, holding the fluffy fruit pancakes out to Gavin’s lips as he licks them, moving his mouth upwards and chews on the food that enters pass his lips.

It tasted wonderful..  
Of course it did.   
That android was perfect at everything.

He savors the delicious taste of the whipped cream and tropical fruit dancing in his mouth before he tilts his mouth upward again, letting the android feed him. 

This continues for a bit, the RK900 perfectly content with feeding Gavin as if he couldn’t do it himself. Once the plate is done, he pulls Gavin into a small forced embrace, wrapping his broad arms around the man, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you, Gavin.” he cooes into his ear and the man tenses up instantly in the man’s arms before tears began escaping his eyes once again.

There was no way out.  
He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “eAT!” - ralph
> 
> oh, I’m on vacation and I wrote this at like 4:57am so enjoy I guess. Don’t expect me to post a lot for about a week bc vacay lmao.


	4. Broken Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have the other cops investigated his home?” Hank asks, seeming interested in the topic which Connor was speaking about. Connor’s head peaks up, with a soft smile before answering Hank.
> 
> “Yes, they found no trace of him. The place was completely cleaned out so I have suspicions that Gavin is perhaps taken hostage and somebody cleaned out his home, discreetly...” he trails off and Hank nods, seeming to agree with Connor’s conclusion about him.
> 
> “...Have you noticed anything strange about Collin’s behavior around Detective Reed?” Connor speaks up, quietly before Hank nods, seeming distressed about the situation. “Were you there when they were talking in the break room?” he asks, and Connor searches his memory banks, finding any possible event where he was present with Collin and Gavin in the break room, before shaking his head “no.” 
> 
> “I... uh... fuck. Collin really was trying to please Gavin, I suppose. Gavin... god, I can hardly remember this shit. Collin was asking... what would it take for them to compromise and perhaps be friends and Gavin whipped a gun at him...” Hank describes the event and Connor logs the information into his memory, taking note of the RK900’s behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so maybe some part in the middle doesn’t quite make sense but that’s because people take comfort in what they have, knowing there’s no way out.
> 
> I suppose that was Gavin’s case.

He was having a nightmare about the first time it had happened. The first time that the RK900 had used his body for anal sex, how dirty he had fucking felt. His desperate screams, groans, moans, expressions just for it to fucking stop. How the android had hoisted him up against the wall, fingers trailing his formerly unused hole before rubbing the tip of his cock against Gavin’s entrance before swiftly entering him.

It hurt, the only preparation beforehand was the slight scissoring of the android’s two fingers before it had pulled out and then entered himself. He cries, Gavin shakes as the RK900 thrusted up and out, using Gavin as he saw fit. As much as he wanted to, precum spilling out into his insides as the android stroked his member, another desperate “stop” escapes Gavin’s mouth. He wished it would.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Gavin horridly screamed, his slightly muscular body bolting right up from a nightmare as he glanced around his disgusting bedroom space. Fuck, he was still here, he just wanted it to be a nightmare or something. He falls back, sinking into the covers, feeling hopelessly alone. He could feel the touch of the RK900 all over him, he gasps for breath, hoping to contain his panic attack before it had taken over.

It had.  
God, it was the fucking worst.

He was gasping, wheezing, tears sloppily trickling down his face as he struggled to breathe. He was panicking. Fuck, Gavin was panicking. It had been a good few months since he had gotten one of these, but here he was once again suffering from them. The door bolts loudly right open, Gavin’s noisy sobs quieting down in an instant, the RK900 entering the room, a look of worry crossing his face before settling himself next to Gavin, laying near him.

“It’s okay.” Those disgusting violating arms wrapped around him as he took some comfort in the very thing that had been hurting him the most. “Breathe.” He whispers, attempting to alleviate Gavin’s nerves while wrapping their hands interlocking them as the detective’s breathing settled, glancing up at the android who had ruined him, violated him, destroyed him, so, so, so badly.

He hated him.  
But he was all Gavin had.

Those cold eyes were warm, when he wasn’t punishing Gavin. His breath hitched, slowly, he began to calm down in those arms that he fucking hated. He needed something, perhaps it was just the company. He hated being alone, he would rather be surrounded by people who only pretended to care rather than nobody. A hand ruffles through Gavin’s dark brown locks, the gesture was supposed to comfort him and it had worked, as they laid there in silence, the RK900 with Gavin wrapped in his arms, right against his chest, lying there like a helpless little puppy. A child.

Isn’t that what he is?  
A helpless person, puppy, perhaps even a child who needs discipline, who needs to learn their place and to stop their disrespect no matter how the discipline is given to him.  
He needs to endure, he reminds himself.

He was sure.  
He was sure that that RK900 wanted to fucking break him.

That the RK900 wanted to break Gavin down, to be childishly dependent on him, to rely on that android as if he was his parent. His owner, his master.

Dependent.  
Entirely. Dependent.  
On Collin.

He had almost forgotten the android’s name. Almost. 

Then his mind drifts back to the topic once again.

Well, the android’s plan had worked to say the very least. Gavin stopped trying to put up a fight, resisting, cuddling up to the android, losing himself more and more with every day that passed by.

He lost himself.  
He was so damn sure about that.

That’s when...

Gavin chooses to kiss him for the first time, his lips meeting the android’s synthetic ones. It’s sickening that he did that but it was just the company he wanted, needed. Their heads knocking into each other, softly. Those grey predator eyes boring into his olive green ones. RK900 is surprised at first, but isn’t displeased as he flips Gavin under him, engaged in interlocking their lips together. 

“Such a good, good boy.” he presses his lips to Gavin’s neck, making a bruising appear, a hickey to mark his ownership over the smaller person beneath him. He presses their bodies against each other, and Gavin could feel the android’s erection press against his own.

It happened again, of course.  
It always does.  
It’ll never end, he reminded himself.

He was crying, thrashing, a sobbing mess in the sheets as the RK900 sloppily took him behind, forcing him to gravel at the sheets. He wasn’t sure if he loved every second of it or if he hated it, his breathing only got harder and harder as the android behind him pumped him to a quick release, cum spilling into the sheets.  
————————————————————————  
“It’s been nearly four weeks since the disappearance of Detective Reed.” Connor states glancing up at Hank, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. It wasn’t normal, there wasn’t anything normal about the disappearance of one detective. He was confused to say the least, he had a suspicion about Collin’s suspicious behavior logged in his mind. 

The way that Collin eyed at Detective Reed was past a simple colleague, a little crush, pure infatuation, Connor thought he recognized that look, obsession. But he wasn’t so sure, then. He still wasn’t so sure as of right now, just a simple suspicion that the disappearance was linked to Collin.

Gavin always referred to the android by his serial number rather than his custom changed name, he referred to it as inhuman, an object, a machine. 

“Have the other cops investigated his home?” Hank asks, seeming interested in the topic which Connor was speaking about. Connor’s head peaks up, with a soft smile before answering Hank.

“Yes, they found no trace of him. The place was completely cleaned out so I have suspicions that Gavin is perhaps taken hostage and somebody cleaned out his home, discreetly...” he trails off and Hank nods, seeming to agree with Connor’s conclusion about him.

“...Have you noticed anything strange about Collin’s behavior around Detective Reed?” Connor speaks up, quietly before Hank nods, seeming distressed about the situation. “Were you there when they were talking in the break room?” he asks, and Connor searches his memory banks, finding any possible event where he was present with Collin and Gavin in the break room, before shaking his head “no.” 

“I... uh... fuck. Collin really was trying to please Gavin, I suppose. Gavin... god, I can hardly remember this shit. Collin was asking... what would it take for them to compromise and perhaps be friends and Gavin whipped a gun at him...” Hank describes the event and Connor logs the information into his memory, taking note of the RK900’s behavior.

“Androids usually have somebody they’d like to protect when they deviate. I’d like to protect you, platonically.” Connor states and Hank nods, absorbing the info that the android provided him.

“I suppose for Collin that would be Detective Reed, since he’s been working closely with him. For some androids, deviancy was a bother to expose new emotions and such, particularly the RK models suffer from deviancy if they feel a lack of purpose surrounding it, no real cause for them to deviate. Markus and I, however, have been finding it fairly easy to integrate with the other deviants. But I suppose that the other RK800s and RK900s who haven’t had as much experience surrounding deviancy has caused them probable distress, trying to find a purpose to be one.” Connor explains and Hank furrows his brow, confused with all the fancy language.

“In English, please.” Hank says, and Connor speaks up again, warm brown eyes shifting towards soft blue ones.

“RK800s and RK900s, besides me and Markus, don’t have a lot of experience and would likely suffer more from deviating or having emotions. They try to find a purpose in deviating and I think that would be Collin’s case, he wants to perhaps... protect detective Reed?” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, pulling up the file where Gavin’s disappearance was sorted into, quickly downloading the data into his mind.

“He was last seen outside of his house, according to a neighbor at 7:49pm, she reported hearing a loud commotion before she had decided to go to the store to buy groceries instead of violating his privacy.” Connor stays, peeking at the case files that appeared in front of him digitally. “I wouldn’t think it’s that serious but it’s unexpected for that bastard Gavin to be gone for long and his partner’s behavior has been damn weird since his disappearance. That android seems absolutely fucking fine, happy about it even. Like that fucker maybe even knows something.” Hank ponders before taking another sip of his coffee, his scruffy beard scrambling around the coffee cup.

“Well, I guess we’ll see how the investigation goes for Detective Reed.” Connor relaxes back, reclining into his chair with a breathy sigh.  
————————————————————————  
Gavin laid naked against the also nude android’s chest, letting his head rest against the android’s shoulder. He didn’t care, he was fucking broken anyway, a little damn fucktoy for him or something.

He could feel the android’s artificial cum trickling out of his hole, onto the sheet as Collin held him there, letting his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. Gavin felt disgusted, again, and again, it was a never-ending cycle.

The RK900’s LED flickers from yellow to blue, opening his eyes to glance at Gavin who laid on his chest, almost drifting to sleep before the android had spoken up. “You’re so pretty” he says and Gavin turns away, his head pounding. 

“I-I-I guess... y-yeah...” Gavin stutters before the RK900 smiles, pressing a hand to the his face, gently squeezing it. “You know that the DPD has been on your case about you missing right?” RK900 whispers, softly and Gavin processes the new information before answering, “I would suppose they would... I w-was a workaholic after all...” he speaks, voice shaking, wishing that he could just go back.

That place would be so much better than what was happening right now.

“Do you think they should see how you’re doing?” Collin asks, and Gavin shakes his head “no”, there was no possible way that they would be able to find him. It was hopeless and he knew it, he knew there was no use fighting. He was alive, that’s all that really mattered no matter how broken or alright he was.

“But what if I want them to see? See how prettily you suck cock, how pretty your body is. How good you’re doing, without them.” The RK900’s voice turns nearly into a whine, making a demand, wanting permission to do so. A hand reaches up to Gavin’s neck, tightening and his olive hues roll back, nearly choking.

“Can I? May I?” The android asks and Gavin frantically nods yes, his cheeks turning red and the android eases on his neck, releasing as Gavin inhaled air, desperately. “Good.” he says before wrapping a strong arm around Gavin’s waist again.

“Should it be a picture or a video?” he asks Gavin who musters under his breath the answer to his question. “Picture, it should be a picture.” he says, desperate for it to not be a video of him getting fucked. He was well valued at his workplace, he didn’t wanna be known for being a little submissive bitch who liked getting fucked up his ass. 

He hoped the photo wasn’t that.

The android produces three photos in almost an instant, letting go of Gavin to pick them up from a small nearby printer before presenting them to him. The first photo was one where Gavin was drenched in artificial cum, on his flushed face and bruised body, slipping downward onto the sheets.

He looked so broken then.  
He still was.

The second photo was one where Gavin had his mouth over stretched the android’s cock in his mouth, the tip of the swollen head poking against his cheek. His eyes red and tears trickling down his cheek, dripping onto his hands. His lips glistened in the harsh lighting, saliva dripping down his chin. His own body stripped naked and his erection standing, unwillingly next to his stomach. It had been the first time that he had ever gave oral sex to a man, and it had been the most disgustingly degrading experience for him but he had learned that it wasn’t the worst.

It would never be the worst.  
There was always new punishments way worser than that made by Collin.

He could always make the experience worser than the last.  
And that much power was terrifying.

The third photo was one where Gavin laid, handcuffs binding him to the bed frame, his hard erection present and several bruises on his face and chest. He was so disgusted, looking at the photo as he was reminded the first day he was taken here. 

Taken captive, raped against his will and lost him damn self to a fucking android. 

He scans the lewd pictures, trying to find the best decision on which he would let the department see. He just hoped it would be a cry for help, that Captain Fowler would understand the seriousness of this and perhaps order more detectives onto the case, desperate to locate Gavin Reed.

He had to fucking hope so.

“The second one” Gavin mumbles, remembering how the RK900 had wanted to use a picture like that, showing how prettily he sucked cock and his body underneath. The android smiles before pulling the other two photos away, setting them onto Gavin’s slightly cluttered desk. “You want me to use the picture of you sucking my cock? Slutty boy.” He purrs and Gavin flinches from the derogatory term directed straight at him.

“You know, I almost wished I had done this sooner. Taken you sooner, fucked you.” The android says, not even blinking as Gavin could feel tears welling up in his olive eyes again. He tried to convince himself to stop but he couldn’t as the RK900 settled himself next to Gavin, once again. 

“You’re lucky that it’s just me. It would hurt so badly if you were raped by multiple men. And besides, you know me.” he speaks, his gaze unwavering on Gavin’s teary face. “And I love you, Gavin.” he speaks, and the detective nearly throws up at the sweet tone of the android.

“I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A d i r t y photo of Gavin is spread to the DPD next chap. 
> 
> woo  
> I made this chap 1.5x longer


	5. A Cry For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin really wanted to embarrass Gavin.  
> Humiliate the hell out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damn this was a rollercoaster and I was so excited to wRITE hehhe
> 
> Don’t kill me XD

Collin sat, situated at his desk, making sure the photo was absolutely untraceable to him while a dark sinister smirk rested on his curved lips, he was really gonna do this. He was going to humiliate Gavin. God, it had made him so happy to have him, finally have him but he knew that he couldn’t just forgive him so so easily. The treatment from before was just downright horrible, he hated it.

Collin really wanted to embarrass Gavin.  
Humiliate the hell out of him.

He presses his hand to his computer monitor, his hand briefly turning mechanical white, making sure nobody was watching him as he displayed the picture on everybody’s computer monitors. 

“Detroit’s Whore Detective.” The text read on everybody’s screen, a picture of Gavin repulsively having a cock stuffed in his mouth. A few gasps escapes from the department detectives and officers, a faked traumatized expression crosses Collin’s features, and he appears to be frozen, blinking rapidly, in pure shock. 

“What the fuck?!” Fowler growls as another line of text appears on the everybody’s computer screen. Collin wanted to laugh, god it was so hilarious seeing the detective he loves, publicly humiliated because of him.

He deserved it, alright.

The next line of text reads,  
“He’s my favorite doll, always ready to suck my cock. Always ready for me to play, good luck on finding this tight dirty slut.”

The screen goes black before returning to whatever people were doing before and Collin feels a surge of accomplishment flow through his veins. Proud.

He was so proud of himself.  
————-————-——————  
Connor’s jaw drops in disbelief at the image of Detective Reed in a such a desperate state, appearing on his screen. His mouth engaged in performing oral sex on somebody, his LED flickered yellow, trying to interpret the picture displayed on his monitor.

Gavin Reed has been taken hostage?  
Engaged in sexual activities?  
Captor shows interest in him?  
Captor possesses hacking abilities?  
Possibly an android?  
Blackmail?  
Or a cry for help?

The possibilities whirled in his mind like a whirlpool, he’s snapped out of his thoughts when a BIG, “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS ON MY SCREEN!” screeches from Hank, terrified of the disgusting lewd photo situated on his computer screen.

Another loud boom crashes from Fowler’s office as the beastly bald man falls over in his chair, with a loud, “What the fuck?!” And then his gaze shifts over to the Collin whose glancing at the pic, seeming to be shocked and surprised.

¿Could it be him?

Text appears in his retina, surprising him. He shakes his head before Captain Fowler makes an announcement, after recollecting himself and the image disappears from everyone’s monitor.

Fowler clears his throat before announcing, seeming caught off guard by the sudden photo.

I mean, who wouldn’t be?

“It appears that Detective Gavin Reed has been taken hostage and been engaged in sexual activities. His captor possesses the abilities to hack image servers causing this... picture to appear.” Fowler trails off, before continuing, “We’ll be assigning more detectives to investigate his disappearance.” Connor’s gaze meets Hank and a bad feeling rose between the both of them as Collin began to walk towards Fowler’s office after the announcement.  
—————-—————-————  
“He was my partner, I’m worried about him! Please let me work on this case!” Collin says, faking his immense concern about Gavin who laid in his home, handcuffs binding his hand behind his back. Fowler scowls but buys into the android’s facade. “Collin, I know you’re concerned about Gavin but you’re too personally involved.” 

The captain speaks, his eyes not breaking away from the RK900, who only wanted to scowl at that moment, he needed to be on this case.

If he was on this case, he would know, he would know every single detail and let them never get to Gavin. He had just merely wanted to tease, to drop a little harmless hint at what the detective had been up to while he disappeared. Collin pleads again, his face looking genuinely desperate, practically begging before Fowler had given in to it.

“Fine, you’re on the case.” he says before waving Collin out of his office, “I’ll allow you to have access to the files, report to me if anything new arises.” The captain speaks and the android nods eagerly before exiting.

A sadistic smile spreads across his face.  
He had this all under control.  
Every single factor in his hands.

“Collin.” His former model, Connor, approaches him on the way to the bathroom to check Gavin’s current state.

“Yes?” Collin doesn’t even bother to turn and look, to meet the brown puppy-like eyes of the prototype, the worser model. He is superior to him, he thinks to himself as he enters the bathroom, the smaller android trailing behind him.

“You know where he is, don’t you? You’re... involved.” Connor accuses, the words escaping his lips and Collin turns around, cold grey predatory eyes meeting the warm brown hues. “Why would I know that?”

Collin was programmed to not react and hide information very well but that was a fault he had accumulated when he was turned deviant. “Older brother, I would never be involved with Gavin’s disappearance. I work here.” he speaks, his tone confident and resolute as words escaped his synthetic lips.

“You can come to my place and we can talk about this more privately...” Collin speaks, his eyes seeming blank, taking this as the perfect time where he should get rid of Connor for being an obstacle in his way. “I’ll take you up on that.” he speaks and Collin nods as his former model had left the bathroom before whipping out his phone, desperate to check on Gavin. To see him~ 

God knows he needs to.  
Correction.  
His system spoke before the words flickers in his mind once again, his smile widening.

ra9 knows he needs to.

He checks to see Gavin sleeping there, passed out from their sexual escapade earlier that day. That was... brilliant.

Amazing, absolutely amazing.  
He had been surprising when Gavin had kissed him for the first time, their lips instantly melting into each other and a string of saliva connecting them before the other had pulled away.

Collin was breaking him.  
He remembered the first time that he had taken Gavin.

How delicious his terrified screams were.  
His cock began to stiffen in his pants, recalling the memory of finally having Gavin.

He doesn’t hesitate in relieving himself as he goes to the nearest bathroom stall, shutting the door before shoving a hand down his pants, stroking his length.

He doesn’t hesitate.  
Collin never hesitates.

He pumps himself, moaning, as he relieves himself, hard cock twitching and with one last stroke, loads of cum spurt from his dick, onto the bathroom door wall. 

He imagines Gavin, taking him into his cock, sweet tears trickling down his cheeks and saliva dripping down his chin.

He wished he had facefucked Gavin today.

He wipes his bodily fluid from the bathroom wall, cleaning it before swiftly exiting the bathroom, breathing steadily and the same unfazed look in his eyes. 

Collin walks by Connor’s desk before plopping on an enthusiastic grin, asking him. “My place after work?” he asks and Connor nods, the RK900 recognized the look in his eye, suspicious and untrusting.

Well, he had every right to be act like that, considering Collin’s actions.  
———————————————  
The two androids were sitting in Collin’s self-driving car as it sped to the roads, they had a bit of small talk before Connor had spoken up.

“Did you, or did you not take Gavin?” Connor says, firmly and the RK900 model chuckles at his former, before speaking, soothingly.

“You can search my home.” Collin says, relaxed despite almost having his cover blown, he knew he had this under control, he wouldn’t have done this otherwise.

They finally pull up to his driveway, and they swiftly exit the car before Connor pulls up his current objectives.

(FIND DETECTIVE REED)  
(INVESTIGATE HOME)

He walks through the house, finding a few strands of the man’s DNA around from four weeks ago, they probably had to have been at each other’s house at some point while being partners at work. He shook it off before Collin had led him downstairs. 

“Here, check.” Collins says and the other android eyes the custom android hand panel designed before placing his hand on it, opening the door, cautiously.

The RK900 has a blunt weapon hidden behind him, ready to strike the shocked android. Gavin laid there, hands bounded behind his back and a small gasp escapes from his lips as he sees the other android.

“Help me!” He nearly screams, olive eyes desperately on Connor like he was his very last hope as the android attempted to rush to him, only to be hoisted by the superior RK900, whose gaze was frosty cold, before hitting him in the back of the head.

“Watch me, RK800.” he says as the android cowers on the ground, flashes of non vital biocomponents being damaged. His head throbbed, pain spreading throughout his body as he watched Collin grab Gavin, undressing him.

“Stop doing that!” Connor manages to shout, he knew he would enter stasis to self-repair soon, he needed to help Gavin out somehow. 

He unbuttons Gavin’s shirt, watching as the detective desperately glanced at Connor who could barely move. His olive eyes were pleading, “Please help me” this was the first person he had seen in weeks, he was practically in tears as the android shoves him down onto the bed, unzipping his pants.

“You’re going to watch, Connor. And if you even think about making a move, I’ll rip out your main biocomponent, you hear that?” the RK900 says, his fingers hooked in the waistband of Gavin’s black boxers who lets out a broken cry. A cry for help.

“Y-Yes...” three minutes until he would go into stasis, three minutes until he would leave Gavin and enter repair-mode... He watched, helplessly as Gavin flailed, as Collin positioned himself at his entrance, twitching in excitement, ready to play again.

He pushes in and Gavin gasps, sobbing softly as his hands struggle against the confines, desperate to escape, desperate to leave this prison. 

He’s crying, teary eyes, pleading, for Connor to intervene but the android can’t. His head is getting full of static and he needs to enter stasis, immediately. He watches as Gavin is pulled up into a new sexual position, exposing the detective to the RK800, who was only half a minute away from entering stasis. 

The android behind Gavin doesn’t stop, but only quickens his pace, seeming pleased as Gavin’s body slowly sinks down, tightening around his cock, admitting defeat. Collin moans, his cock twitching against the man’s prostate whose legs are only spread wider now.

He looks defeated the moment that Connor had entered stasis, by softly shutting his eyes and his LED turning transparent.

You belong here.  
Forever.  
His thoughts lingered.  
His mind broken beyond repair.

He squeezes his eyes shut, desperate for it to end. A hand wraps around his throat, tightening, his air passage is blocked, his face reddens from lack of oxygen and he only manages to tighten around the man occupying his lower half.

The hand lets go.  
Gavin gasps for air.

“It’s useless, Gavin. If Connor couldn’t save you, nobody will.” Collin breathes against his ear, licking at it while twisting Gavin’s dusty brown nipples as the man shook, his cock twitched when the android stroked him, pumping him.

“P-P-please..” it’s a desperate moan, just for it too stop. He’s sick of getting fucked over and over again, wanting to die, he was sick of all of this bullshit. He could barely breathe, feeling the android coat his insides with artificial semen and his tiring release happens. It’s all too much.

And there laid Connor on the floor, LED transparent as Gavin glanced at him, feeling betrayed but knowing it wasn’t the android’s fault.

He just desperately wanted to be saved.  
And he wasn’t.  
He never would be.

“You don’t really love me, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffs emotional SHEET


	6. Emotionally Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Older brother, you’ll prove to be useful if you comply.” A sadistic smiles crosses the disgusting android’s face as he walks away, locking the door behind him.
> 
> “Be good, Connor.”
> 
> In other words, android... dismemberment, crying Gavin and a sadistic Collin is in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddd  
> I’m sorry

“You don’t really love me, do you?” Gavin whispers, his body shaking as the android released a load of artificial liquid inside him, and Collin studies the detective under him before replying, “I do.” he says, his eyes flicker before continuing again.

“But I like to see you in pain, humiliated, embarrassed, fucking helpless because of me. It feels so good for me.” The android speaks, predator eyes dilated as the man laid below him, shaking in the handcuffs behind his back. 

“I hate you.” Gavin speaks with venom, the only thing that changes is that the RK900’s expression turns cold before responding, “That’s alright.”

“I have you, anyways. Whether it’s by force or not, Gavin.” Collin cooes before sliding out of the man, a small moan escaping Gavin as cum spills from his abused hole. 

“Time to take care of RK800.” He says, a sinister smile crossing his face before crouching down to the android’s body on the floor, throwing him over his shoulder and leaving the room, Gavin remained in a dazed state.

Connor was gonna die.  
And he couldn’t do anything.  
He wouldn’t be able to.

Gavin struggles against his cuffed confines and falls to the floor, brutally, his nose hits the mahogany wood hard and blood began to spill. He could feel the blood trickling down to his chapped bruised lips, the metallic iron taste gracing his tongue. His vision is blurred as he tries to navigate the room.  
—————————————  
Collin sets his predecessor down onto a lab chair, located in one of the rooms he had custom-made in the basement, his cold eyes glancing at the face which was almost an exact replica of him. He hated it, he had always hated Connor, the less superior android. His hand twitches as he reaches for RK800’s thirium pump regulator, tempted to shut him down before quickly retracting his mechanical hand. 

It had been the first time he had hesitated. Collin was confused.

Connor was a damn obstacle.  
And a useless prototype model.

But...  
Collin couldn’t bring himself to just rip the equivalent of a human heart out of Connor.

He couldn’t.  
And that much, was puzzling.

Collin studies Connor, noticing how his previous prototype model was more advanced in human interaction. The brown eyes, warmer, integrating with humans harmoniously. The RK800’s body not as broad as Collin’s and he takes note of this, knowing he could easily overpower Connor.

The RK800 was designed to look friendly, but programmed to be rough when the situation required for it to be.

“It’s time to disable your emergency services function.” Collin says, a mysterious look in his eyes as he tapped a panel on Connor’s forehead, he had learned from Elijah Kamski himself about how to shut off particular functions if he ever had the desire to. 

He remembered the enigma of a man, an intriguing character and without him deciding to found Cyberlife, he wouldn’t have ever existed. Elijah Kamski was his creator, Collin pondered as he deactivated the function to contact emergency services. 

It was simple, really. He only had to disable a few wires and some quick clicks here and there. Then he closes the panel, his grey eyes seeming sharper in the fluorescent lights. Connor was supposedly his “older” brother but Collin had never truly perceived him that way, just a former model who’s obsolete and weaker compared to him.

He backs away, admiring the former’s model distressed state as it began to reboot, all his functions coming back online and operating functionally with a few of them, working slower than before. He, Connor, glances at the monster in front of him, terrified about what was about to happen next.

“What are you going to do to me?” Connor chokes out, his voice seeming slightly damaged due to wiring connected to the back of his head, impacted from Collin’s hot. His warm brown eyes are only filled with fear as the RK900 circles him, predatory eyes focused on its prey. 

Watching.  
Always. Watching.

Collin glances at the strapped android in the lab chair, confined to the bounds before sighing. “Connor, you truly are a piece of work... and the only RK800 in existence...” he speaks, eyes trained on the android before hissing. 

“What’s the relationship between you and Gavin?” RK900’s voice tips darker, predatory eyes piercing through Connor’s soft chocolate hues. RK800 remains silent until the other android asked again, “Huh? Answer me.” 

“He’s my co-worker.” the useless model speaks, twitching, and trying to contact emergency services before realizing the function had been shut down.

Disabled.  
Flashed in his eyes.

“And you’re that curious about his disappearance?” Collin sneers, mockingly, his silver tinted eyes trained on Connor’s before letting out a small huff. Connor looks away, avoiding the gaze before he feels a floating sensation on his cheek, a small gentle bounce from the other android’s hand.

His thirium pump regulator beats against his chest, pounding, his warm brown eyes wide and his program lists options possible for him to escape. 

Ambush (53% chance of success)  
Endure (0% chance of success)  
Convince (34% chance of success)

His LED flickers yellow, his program constructing a way to ambush the stronger more resilient model. Connor then takes notice that the bounds were done pretty amateur, noting the RK900 had only slight experience but could dominate a human better than an android.

He pushes against the bounds, discreetly as he talks with Collin, eyes trained on him. “I’ve been working with him at the DPD for a while, Collin. Of course I care about Detective Reed.” Connor’s tone shifts to a convincing one, his eyes pleading as he moves a finger works on the bounds on him. 

RK900 obviously didn’t research about binding on a lab chair.

¿Perhaps he found it unnecessary?

His mind races through the infinite possibilities as he gets one of the bounds off his hand, but hides the free usage of it. 

“Co-worker, huh? So if I disappeared, you would be concerned?” The RK900 speaks, his voice lowering and Connor nods, eagerly, before his mouth opens, responding accordingly.

“Of course, Collin. You’re my younger brother.” His voice gushes with affection and Connor notices as the android’s LED cycles yellow, processing the information before shaking his head, trying to shake off the possible feeling of deviancy.

The real feeling of deviancy.

Connor manages to undo his other bound on his hand, hoping that the RK900 doesn’t notice as Collin turns around, Connor latches onto him from behind, his hands frantically searching for the key biocomponent for deactivation. 

He fails.  
He’s quickly thrown off.

The RK900 restrains him onto the floor before a bouncing action was repeated once again except this time, on his pump regulator. He flinched from the contact, chocolate brown eyes begging for this to stop. RK900 retracts but clicks something harsh against the mechanical bob of his throat.

His boot.  
Collin’s boot is on his throat.

RK900 steps on his throat, his voice box throbbing against his neck as he weakly glances up at the superior android above him.

Not a fucking chance.  
Never had one.

His brown eyes lull back, the pressure only tightening on his neck as the RK900 gazed at him, coldly.

It was now or never.  
But he was hesitating.

It didn’t show on his face but his mind was fighting, he didn’t know, he didn’t know what to do at this point

Collin had Connor on the floor, it would have been the perfect time to destroy the inferior model and end it all, and have Gavin all to himself.

But he couldn’t.  
He couldn’t as he watched those gorgeous brown eyes lull back, desperate for the pressure on his throat to lighten.

There was just something amazing about having the prototype android before him, the brown eyes wavering and artificial tears pricking his eyes. It was exhilarating, that was what Collin had thought in this moment as he released his shoe from the android’s throat. 

BIOCOMPONENT #173384 damaged  
Enter stasis to repair?

Words flashed before Connor’s eyes as the RK900 hoisted him up, the smaller android made no move to stop him as he was roughly shoved into another room.

“Maybe you’ll be useful for keeping Gavin company while I’m away. Or maybe if he wants to spice things up?” Collin whispers, hushing into his ear while setting him down into a simple room with a wooden desk and a organized bed.

He reaches for Connor’s arm and the android felt a searing pain enter his joints as he registers Collin breaking his right arm as he gasps, the pain feeling all too real.

“I’ll bring you replacement parts from Kamski once you’re a little more compliant.” The pain hurts, synthetic tears dripping down his cheeks as his other arm is snapped. The edges of his vision blurring white, as the pain flowed throughout his whole body. A choked pained sob escapes his lips as one of his left mechanical leg is snapped and the RK900 drops him onto the bed, blue blood gushing out.

“Older brother, you’ll prove to be useful if you comply.” A sadistic smile crosses the disgusting android’s face as he walks away, locking the door behind him.

“Be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry Connor.  
> I thought I was gonna make this a chap where rk900 done gonna get knocked out and everybody free but my angst loving ass decided hELL no.
> 
> Good ending or angst ending?   
> Your choice all.


	7. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to cum?” the lewd words escapes Collin’s mouth along with a dark laugh before grabbing the man’s erection harder, his cock tensing at the contact before Gavin closes his eyes, tears trickling down his face before his mouth parts slightly to answer him.
> 
> “yes...” the voice is quiet, barely audible but RK900 decides to tease further upon hearing his answer to roughly grabbing Gavin’s dick. 
> 
> “What was that? I couldn’t hear.” The hand retracts as a grin of pure delight spreads across the android’s face, watching Gavin succumb ever so sweetly into his advances in this moment.
> 
> He had succeeded with Gavin.  
> His little slut, Gavin Reed.
> 
> “P-P-Please let me cum—“ Gavin says, his eyes rolling back, drool dripping down his lips as the android ever so delicately licked it from the edge of his mouth before pressing a kiss to his chapped lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @cyhberlife  
> and my buddy who I wanted to make a ccp edit :)
> 
> I made a North/Simon fanfic  
> Markus comes in and they’re all poly.
> 
> Anyways have fun reading!

“My, my... Gavin.” Collin whispers as he sees the man on the floor, the man’s nose bleeding from the harsh material of the wood on the floor. RK900 skillfully picks him up in a princess style carry before whispering into his ear, blaming him, mocking him.

“You know it’s your fault, right? The reason that RK800 is here is your fault.” he whispers and the words pierced through Gavin’s delicate heart as his gaze shifts to the android holding him.

“Y-y-yeah, I know...” he stammers, sweet tears pricking his eyes before Collin plants a deep kiss on the man’s lips, tongue twisting against his own.

Gavin was tempted to bite the android’s tongue but he lets his head fall into it, melting into the coerced kiss before the android pulled away, a smirk on his face. “But you know I’d never leave ever you, right? No matter what, Gavin. I. Would. Always. Love. You.” He whispers sweetly into the man’s ear, voice practically dripping with adoration.

“I know.” Gavin whispers before holding up his swollen cuffed wrists to the dominant android. 

“P-P-Please... it hurts, Collin.”  
His voice is reduced to a weak whimper and Collin wolf whistles, tempted to fuck Gavin again for the third time in the day before restraining himself.

“You know. You look really good like this. All bruised and shit.” Collin places Gavin onto the bed, not even bothering to release his restraints before shoving him down onto it.

“What are you into, hmm? Degradation? You’re a switch, huh? Wall sex? Being helpless? Used like a slut that you are, Gavin?” The cold grey eyes flicker towards Gavin’s face whose is flushed, eyes blown wide before the android palmed Gavin’s growing erection.

“Choking? I enjoy that one.” The android’s hand slitters around Gavin’s neck as the man glanced at him with gorgeous translucent tears dripping down his faces. “Answer. Me.” Collin says urgently as he wraps a hand around Gavin’s neck, choking him.

“Come on~” the sweet voice reaches his ears, the man’s face began to redden underneath the RK900 who only chuckled in amusement before letting go of his throat.

“Do you want to cum?” the lewd words escapes Collin’s mouth along with a dark laugh before grabbing the man’s erection harder, his cock tensing at the contact before Gavin closes his eyes, tears trickling down his face before his mouth parts slightly to answer him.

“yes...” the voice is quiet, barely audible but RK900 decides to tease further upon hearing his answer to roughly grabbing Gavin’s dick. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear.” The hand retracts as a grin of pure delight spreads across the android’s face, watching Gavin succumb ever so sweetly into his advances in this moment.

He had succeeded with Gavin.  
His little slut, Gavin Reed.

“P-P-Please let me cum—“ Gavin says, his eyes rolling back, drool dripping down his lips as the android ever so delicately licked it from the edge of his mouth before pressing a kiss to his chapped lips.

“I prefer to receive but right now, looking at this pitiful sight, I think I feel like I should be giving you what you desperately want.” Nines whispers, eyes clouded with lust as he plunges a hand down Gavin’s boxers, stroking the head of the hard erection as Gavin struggled to keep his noises quiet.

“Moan for me.” RK900 says and his little slut obeys, of course he would. “Collin, I—“ his voice is short, he’s breathless, dubiously consenting to what the android’s doing to him.

“Sorry, Gavin.” RK900 pulls away from him, a sinister smirk on his face as the man’s mouth drops open, in disappointment and surprise.

“What do you mean, no??? I thought you—“ a hand clamps on his mouth as the android’s chuckle rings throughout the entire room.

“There’s nothing better than orgasm denial is there? Look at how desperate you are.” RK900 picks up a small mirror from the table and forces it in Gavin’s face.

‘I’m disgusting’  
That’s the first thought that ran through his mind as he saw his flushed face, drool dripping down and eyes tears.

‘I wanted this?’  
His mind races through how he was just begging, pleading for his release and how fucking disappointed he had felt when the android had pulled away.

‘god, I’m a freak’  
It’s what he’s always wanted, but maybe not like this, maybe in a actual real consenting relationship. 

Maybe if he actually was accepted for who he really was.

A bisexual male.  
He had always been.

Hidden away.  
He had tucked his sexuality away so long ago.

It had made him upset.  
So fucking upset for his sexuality to just be taken as a “phase” was what his father had thought about it. He just wanted acceptance, he needed it more than anybody. And nobody had given him what he had needed most at the time.

He remembered the countless times when he was being scolded by his father. 

“You’re disgusting, Gavin. Guys can’t like guys, stay straight and don’t be a goddamn faggot.”

“What the hell? I thought I raised you better than this!”

“Oh, so I provide a roof over your head and you think you have PRIVILEGE to decide who you can bring in here?!”

“You fucking kissed him! A MALE! GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT, GAVIN!” 

The permanent denial of his sexuality burned into his mind, scarring him.

The comical thing about his sexuality was that...

That fucker that had judged him scornfully isn’t even alive anymore. A sore laugh escapes his lips. A hurt one, a pained one.

“If you aren’t gonna finish me off, release these handcuffs and get out.” His voice is upset and whiney as the android complied with his commands, pulling off the handcuffs from his swollen wrists as Gavin winces from contact.

“I will discipline you tomorrow, Gavin. Tonight, sleep and prepare for tomorrow.” RK900 speaks, eyes cold as ever before exiting the room, a satisfied feeling coursing through his synthetic veins.

————————————————————————  
“Where the fuck is he?!” Hank saunters up to the RK900 situated at his desk, the android looks up, feigning an expression of surprise before speaking with him. “Where’s who, Lieutenant?” 

A mocking look crosses his eyes before he decides to change it into a concerned one.

“You know who I’m talking about! Connor! He went to your place last night!” Hank says, gruffly, clearly not wanting to beat around the bush about the android who had been such a blessing to him.

“Connor? Yes, he came to my place yesterday. I didn’t do anything to him, I assure you.” Collin says, placing a hand up defensively and Hank grumbles.

“You think you’re so fucking discreet! Well, GUESS WHAT? The whole damn office knows your SICK INFATUATION WITH GAVIN!” Hank spats, yelling loudly at some bits before the RK900 stood up, a look of displeasure crossing his face.

“Gavin Reed and I were merely partners. I did not have anything to do with his disappearance nor the picture that was leaked here. Nor do I have anything to do with Connor missing as well. Please don’t come at me with accusations that you can’t prove.” he says, his tone convincing and Hank almost buys into it before giving a rough shove to the android.

“So what? You’re telling me that I shouldn’t be suspecting you after Gavin disappeared? After Connor disappeared? You have interactions with them! How could I not accuse you!” Hank’s voice boomed and Collin only sighed placing a hand on the man’s back, a comforting gesture as he rubbed him.

“Lieutenant, you are like a father figure to Connor. And Connor is my brother, we may not have talked much but I would like to get to know you better.” A pleasant smile crosses the RK900 as he makes eye contact with Hank’s blue eyes.

“You’re a sack of shit, you know that? Tell me where Connor is!” Hank’s fist almost, ALMOST connected to the android’s face who had caught the man’s wrist in time with a smile spreading across his face.

“Lieutenant, I am a member of the DPD, you will face consequences for inflicting any abuse on me. Please refrain from doing so.” he says, eyes piercing coldly through his as he throws the fist off him and looks at him, sadly.

“I wish you could look at me the way you look at Connor, I mean no harm.” Collin says, a frown gracing before dropping back down into his chair.

Hank trudges away as he tried to call Connor for the last time, no answer like it had been since last night.

Hank was certain that it had to be Collin, that disgustingly sick bastard.

Disgusting.  
Fucking. Bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if ur excite for the next chap !


	8. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Referring to me by my first name? That’s new for you. I’ll get the parts but you... you’re plotting something, hmm?” Kamski speaks, his tone incredulous as he stands up, heading into his main room where the RT600’s were situated.
> 
> Collin takes a breath.  
> He can’t be found out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chapter and there’s one thing that people should notice in here... that’s important.
> 
> Kudos if you notice one detail! :)
> 
> I’m gonna try to end this series by the week but prolly not bc I procrastinate but I wanna write chapter 9 to feed y’all.

“Mr _Kamski_ , I’d like to request additional parts compatible with my predecessor.” Collin speaks as Kamski takes in the sight of the RK900 which stood at his doorstep with a kind welcoming smile.

“Ah, yes. Come inside, Collin.” he gestures for the android to enter and he does, obeying his creator’s commands before being seated at his lounge in a velvet red chair.

“So you need additional parts for the RK800?” Kamski questions, curiously and Collin says with a nod of his head, hoping to get this over with quickly so he could come back and discipline Gavin.

“I see.” Kamski speaks, chidingly before he had spoke again, “Has your prototype model been damaged?” the man asks, an amused grin plopping onto his face.

“He’s been _dismembered_ while investigating a crime. His arms snapped off and only a leg remaining. Connor has seemed to severe some damage to his head, so it’d be wise to replace those areas as well.” RK900 says, convincingly, hoping his creator would buy into his lies.

His sharp gray eyes meet the man’s equally mysterious blue ones, a cold gaze between the two of them before Kamski extended a hand to the android’s arm, stroking it.

“You’re absolutely fascinating, but you forget that I know everything about my creations. You’re lying to me.” Kamski says, resolute about the fact that Collin had dared lied to him.

“I-I... sir, it’s quite a story.” Collin tries to shake off the man’s grasp which only tightens onto him, incredibly amused by his creation who struggled to lie to him.

“Collin, look at me. I have all the time in the world and giving away the parts for the prototype model isn’t exactly cheap.” he speaks, eyes focused, dilating and RK900 glances away from him before speaking, “Elijah, I am requesting parts for the RK800, please don’t make this difficult.” he speaks, voice pleading as his LED began blaring red until the man retracts from him.

“Referring to me by my first name? That’s quite gutsy for you. I’ll get the parts but you... you’re planning something, hmm?” Kamski speaks, his tone incredulous as he stands up, heading into his main room where the RT600’s were situated.

Collin takes a breath.

He can’t be found out now.

His LED flickers from red to yellow as he controls his functions, trying to regulate himself before the man comes back.

He needs Gavin.

He needs him.

He needs him, so _**badly**_.

He flutters his eyes shut, before opening them again, the door sliding open as Kamski reentered with a bag of supplies.

“Are you repairing him?” Kamski asks, voice full of curiousty as he sat back down in the red chair, reclining into it.

“Yes sir.“ RK900 speaks, his voice monotone before Kamski gives a slight sigh before taking to him, once again.

“You’ve been struggling with your newfound deviancy, correct? These emotions in your software...” he softly spoke, not break his concentrated gaze away from the last model to ever be produced by Cyberlife.

“I- Yes, you’re right.” Collin speaks, sinking into the chair as he conversed with his creator, he just wanted to get home already and fuck Gavin dry, till the detective couldn’t move anymore.

Collin twitches in anticipation and Kamski takes note mentally of the RK900’s irregular behavior.

“How, so?” Kamski says, gaze piercing through the android who noticeably tensed up.

“I’ve been... seeing someone, I suppose.” Collin confides, it wasn’t a huge lie, in fact, maybe partially true.

“I see, and do they make you happy?” Kamski asks, prodding into the android’s personal life as he answered, obediently.

“I—“ his led is yellow as he tries to process all the moments he had shared with Gavin, forcefully, how pleasurable they were, how good it felt.

How good he felt in those moments.

Collin’s throat closes up before he clears it, answering Kamski once again.

“I... suppose, I’m more happier than they are.” he speaks slowly, his grey eyes downcast before meeting the man’s gaze once again who had an amused smirk on his face before gently patting the android’s back.

“I see.” he hands the bag over to the RK900, who gladly takes it before saying his goodbyes to enigma of a man.

————————

“Stop moving, you little bitch!” RK900 yells as Connor twitches against him, trying to ease away from the predator who had trapped him here.

“Collin, stop it—“ Connor wheezes weakly, tears easing down his cheeks as the stronger android held him still as he had reattached one of his arms.

“What? You wanna be a useless doll?” Collin breathes against his ear, and Connor blinks backsthe tears threatening to spill as turns his head away.

“Why are you doing this—“ Connor gasps, a jolt of pain steering through his body, he intakes a breath softly before even attempting to recompose himself as the other model finally managed to replace his arm with a new part.

“Why am I doing... what?” Collin says, his gaze questioning before Connor had answered him once again.

“You know! This nonsense! Holding Detective Reed captive here against his will. It’s illegal, Collin.” Connor states, his words full of emotions as the other android gave a cold scoff at him.

“Taking body parts off an android is illegal. Murder is illegal. Rape is illegal. Hacking as well. What else should I add to my personal sinful list, Connor? There’s no way out for me.” Collin sighs as he backs away from the android, making sure it had been attached back on correctly.

“You could let me and Gavin go and run, Collin. We’ll say you let us go and fled. Please, please-“ A resounding slap collides with Connor’s face as he is harshly slapped.

“Stop your whining.” RK900 pulls on his ear, earning a weak whimper from Connor’s lips, the android’s face falling to the side.

“Wasn’t Gavin just fucking delicious yesterday?” Collin asks, his fingers running down the smaller android’s jawline who swallowed thickly from the tension in the air.

Those screams.

The tears trickling down his face.

The desperateness of the current situation.

Collin shudders, his thoughts listing core Gavin.

“I-I suppose so.” Connor knew he had to play along no matter how much he wanted to shout how wrong it was to the superiorstronger android.

“Hank was worried about you.” Collin brings out of nowhere and his predecessor twitches also sharing concern for how Hank had been coping since he had gone missing.

“He knows right? Your suspicion of me.” RK900 asks, rummaging through the bag of supplies that Kamski had so willingly provided for him.

“I-I... yes.” Connor admits, if the android already suspected that, there was no way lying out of it would work for him.

“Maybe he’ll feel good with a check-in with my voice.” Collin says, a hand coming straight for Connor’s throat as the android tried to pry RK900’s hand off him.

“Hank! Hank. I’m sorry, I’ll be gone for a bit.” Collin mockingly impersonates Connor’s softer and higher-pitched voice as he puts the phone on speaker, squeezing at Connor’s delicate throat.

“Where the hell were you?! I’ve been worried sick. I thought the damn android killed you or something.” Hank expresses his worry, loudly and barks of a dog could be heard within the background.

Collin leans in whispering to the android’s ear, “Hank‘s so damn stupid.” He pulls away before answering the lieutenant once again.

“Hank, I’ll explain later! Just let Captain Fowler know that I won’t be there for a bit. I got a lead on Gavin’s disappearance!” Collin flawlessly impersonates Connor’s speech and Hank on the other end, slumps into his couch, seeming defeated.

“Alright. Connor. If you need any help me know.” Hank says before the line went dead and Collin smiles, his hand retracting from Connor’s busted throat.

“I-I-“ the android’s voice box began to bug out and become staticky as he tried to speak, artificial tears trickling down his face.

“I’ll repair your voice box tomorrow.” Collin says before unceremoniously dropping Connor onto the floor, only one leg an arm on him as he winced in pain.

All he heard was the closing of the door, as Connor’s eyes fell shut into stasis to repair the voice box to the best of his ability.

All Connor knew was that he was _fucked_.

And Gavin was as well.

Collin walks out the door, intent on fucking Gavin till the man’s voice was hoarse and his ass torn.

Collin, is, as one could say, a sadistic bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is fucked.
> 
> mood.  
> tell me if you notice that one detail! A lot of people won’t catch it.


	9. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rope tightens around his body and a contained moan escapes Gavin’s lips as his eyes analyzed every move that the android had been making, as it delicately wraps the rope around his arms now, tightening it as he let out a choked cry. 
> 
> “Please stop-“ Gavin begs as the android clamps a firm hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included smut in this chapter, however, very non-con and pushes past Gavin’s boundaries.
> 
> includes; bondage & blowjobs & fingerfucking
> 
> I think it was more intense than last chapters, being that Gavin has grown sick of it.
> 
> You may skip to the dashed lines if you want.
> 
> Three people? Three people guessed the detail. You will be able to tell in Hank’s segment of the story.
> 
> Thank you for your continual support.

“What the **fuck** are you putting on me-!” Gavin hollers as the RK900 hovers above him, using rope to bind his hands, before bandaging the rest of his body.

The rope tightens around his body and a contained moan escapes Gavin’s lips as his eyes analyzed every move that the android had been making, as it delicately wraps the rope around his arms now, tightening it as he let out a choked cry. 

“Please stop-“ Gavin begs as the android clamps a firm hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

“I did research, Gavin. Your text logs, how much you loved being tied up like the horny slut you are.” Collin says, his soft lips ghosting the man’s jawline as Gavin shudders from the contact before the android began pulling away and admiring his rope work amongst the man’s entire body.

“Isn’t it good when you’re just compliant with me?” Collin says, and Gavin’s eyes began to focus on the android’s current attire.

Unusual.

Not the Cyberlife uniform.

Rather. A long black sleeve shirt and complementary black jeans going along with it.

His olive eyes shift down to the belt in the android’s hand and he jolts away from Collin’s touch, frightened about what’s to come next.

“You get,” Collin says before he slaps the belt against his knee, as he sat on the bed while Gavin crawled shamelessly on the ground, struggling to even move.

“You get punished if you misbehave, understand?” Collin says and Gavin nods, submissively while the android reaches a hand out to ruffle his hair, as Gavin’s gaze shifts to the android’s legs.

“Looks like you know your proper place.” Collin says and proceeds to pry the man’s mouth open with his fingers before shoving two all the way back of his throat, causing Gavin’s throat to become increasingly sore from the rough treatment.

The belt falls to the floor with a loud clack as the android began to fingerfuck the back of his throat, Gavin’s saliva coating the android’s fingers, the man’s eyes rolling back to get his mind off this.

Anything to get his mind off this.

The fingers thrust in the back of his throat, one more time before retracting from his mouth and Gavin is finally able to breathe, relieved that the pain had stopped and the fingers have left.

He inhales and exhales, trying to relieve the sore in his throat when Collin pulls his head towards his crotch, roughly.

Gavin knows what’s next.

He shuts his eyes, as he hears the sound of the android’s pants unzip before him, his breath hitches as he anticipates what’s next, as the android pushes his length in front of Gavin’s tear-stained face with a sinister smile gracing his lips.

“Keep your mouth wide open, Gavin.” Collin says, watching as the man below him, quickly complied with his commands.

The detective’s lips parted, hesitantly as he trembles against the bounds of the rope.

The rope burns into his skin as the android guides himself inside of Gavin’s mouth, the man’s eyes fluttering open as he glanced at the sight.

Gavin was absolutely terrified.

They had never gone this far before. It had never been quite this intense.

He shivered in the bounds and a small cry escapes his lips, wrapped snugly around the cock in front of him.

His heart pounded, he squeezes his eyes shut before the android grips his hair roughly, thrusting into the back of his throat while settling a pace.

It was rough.

It was disgusting.

It was _**violating**_.

He gags softly around the length as the android’s chilling gaze pierced through him once again, causing him to work harder as he languidly rubbed his tongue amongst the underside.

Collin lets out a pleased moan, excited as he watches the bound man perform oral sex on him, twitching, wanting, needing to fuck him soon. Soon.

He would.

Very soon.

“You’re getting _aroused_ , hmm?” Collin purrs, softly as he notices that Gavin’s flaccid length began to slowly become semi-erect.

“That’s it, _baby_. That’s it.” Collin shallowly thrusts into the back of Gavin’s throat, causing the tears to trickle down onto his body, the man lets out a strangled cry which is quickly drowned out by the android’s thrusts.

The rope burns harder against his skin and it hurts, it’s stinging and all he can do is suck, exhaustedly at the length present in front of him.

It’s not long before Collin is filling Gavin’s throat with his hot artificial load as the man is forced to swallow it all, determined not to get punished by the android.

“I’m going to _fuck_ you until you can’t remember a thing. Can’t remember anybody else, you hear me?!” Collin says as he steps down from the bed, right next to Gavin before shoving him down roughly onto the floor, desperate to fulfill his desires.

“Fucking slut.” Collin says, as he straddles Gavin’s legs, the man whimpering from the intense pressure, crying out.

“Maybe I’ll prepare you for this one time?” Collin presses his fingers to his synthetic tongue, saliva dripping off as he roughly shoved two of them inside of Gavin causing him to scream.

“IT FUCKING HURTS-“

“Stop-!” White seering pain jolted throughout his whole body as he whimpers in the confines. Collin just laughs as he began to scissor the man’s hole, causing him to quiver and tremble from the explicit touch.

“What a good reaction, it’s standing up now.” Collin mocks, his other hand brushing over Gavin’s cock swollen head.

He twitches at the touch and the android only laughs, doesn’t care as he positions himself in between the detective’s thighs, spreading them wide as the tip of his cock brushed against the quivering hole.

“You’re absolutely delicious, Gavin.” That’s all that Collin has to say before pushing inside of the man before him while a desperate cry escapes Gavin’s lips once again.

The thrusts won’t stop, the dizzying feeling hurts, his throat is hoarse from screaming.

Gavin hates it.

————-

Hank casually laid on his sofa, recalling the odd conversation with Connor, how rushed it was and the barking of Sumo in the background.

Fucking odd as hell.

Something was off...

Sumo had never barked when Connor was gone for a while, and when the android checked in, there were never any barks.

He strokes the Saint Bernard who only nuzzles into the hand, letting out a soft affectionate woof for Hank, who smiles a soft grin in return.

Then clicks in his mind.

Hank realizes this, surprisingly quick.

And he’s glad that he does, this is such a small detail that anybody would skim over if it wasn’t him.

Connor has never referred to Gavin Reed casually, rather formally for a co-worker.

Connor has never said Gavin.

Connor has always said Detective Reed, rather than adapting a more casual speech.

 Collin, however, does refer to Gavin by his first name. 

And Hank knows that Connor’s model can easily impersonate and replicate a voice, perfectly.

From a small prank, a while back.

So wouldn’t Collin be able to do that as well? If he was the more advanced model...

It would make perfect sense.

Now, Hank just has to do something with this information.

————

“Chloe, do you know where the usb is stored for the android that was present earlier?” Elijah calmly asks his android who nods, before heading to retrieve it.

After a few minutes, Chloe had returned with the USB drive in her hand as she walked towards Elijah.

“Here is the USB, Elijah.” Chloe smoothly passes it over and the man is pleased before pushing it into the laptop he had specifically made for this purpose of monitoring androids. 

Specific models, of course.

He could never monitor them all. But the first RK900 was the one he had wanted to monitor specifically and Cyberlife allowed that. 

“Let’s see...” Elijah hums as hesorts through the possible files.

**Audio files**

**Memory banks**

**Peripheral vision**

**LIVE**

**Stored data**

**Locked Content**

**Corruption Errors**

Elijah’s brows furrowed at the folder named locker content as he presses on it, a password required window popping up on the screen.

It doesn’t matter.

Elijah could bypass anything, theoretically, and even his own creations’ secrets at that. 

The man quickly typed in a password, different from the original set one, the all-master to unlock locked content as he smoothly navigated through the files.

“Let’s see...” Elijah hums as he clicks on a file, and coding errors corrupted his screen as he scanned to see the damage in the android’s software.

_RK900 model #313 248 317 -87 has show signs of destructive behavior and programming has detected malicious software errors in his system. Reset? Disable? Reboot?_

Elijah hovers over the three buttons before clicking out, deciding that he would have to check out the other content about Collin’s misbehavior.

He decides to check another file labeled audio files, this time, he got in quite easy compared to the last as he looks through the time periods the android had been active.

_“February 10th...” Elijah exhales slowly as he clicks on the audio file from yesterday._

_An audio file had automatically started playing and he listens, the voices were easily recognizable._

_“You don’t really love me, do you?” There’s a slight pause before the android had answered. “I do.”_

_“But I like to see you in pain, humiliated, embarrassed, fucking helpless because of me. It feels so good for me.”_

Something was wrong.

A gut-feeling that Elijah had perhaps... 

_“I hate you.” And the voice is recognizable, easily recognizable, how could he forget that voice full of venom?_

“Gavin.” Elijah slowly exhales, his heart thumping wildly against his chest as he came to a conclusion about current situation. 

“Collin is... doing something to you?” Elijah questions, his fists clenching his fists tightly, near the computer before he took a deep breathe to compose himself.

Sure, Gavin was his half-brother. Yes, they had disagreements. But, they _had_ cared for each other.

_Had._

_Pretense._

_Used to._

_Not anymore._

_Not now._

_Not for a long time._

———— 

_“Gavin, for the last damn time, you are NOT homosexual! Or bisexual, whatever the fuck! I don’t tolerate faggots in my home!” Their father screamed and his brother trembled from fear as his trembling had picked at the salad before him on the dinner table._

_“Finally, you shut the hell up.” Their father has a smug cocky grin on his face and Elijah whispers to Gavin as he silently eats the food present._

_“Are you okay?” Elijah knew, obviously that Gavin wasn’t as he ate the salad in front of_ him. 

_Elijah had been visiting for winter break, he was 15, already enrolled in a college at the time due to his IQ and high potential for a successful career._

_After dinner, Elijah had accompanied Gavin back up to his room, trying to comfort him._

_“Don’t listen to him, Gav.” Elijah pats his brother’s back who only shoves him away in an outburst._

_“Do you know how he fucking treats me?! He acts like I’m scum because I’m homo-flexible, and yes that’s the term I’m using!” Gavin shoots at Elijah who doesn’t cower but just takes th_ e insults before speaking up and placing a hand over Gavin’s.

_“You can move in with me, and I’m sure that will be soon considering I’ll be graduating next year.” Elijah speaks calmly and Gavin blinks through his angry tears before they pulled each other in for a hug._

_Gavin relaxed into it as Elijah gently rubbed his back, comforting him._

_———-_

Elijah snaps out of their past memories together as he clicks on to inspect another file. 

**_LIVE_ **

The camera filming the footage shook rapidly and he could acknowledge something was happening.

“Collin, stop!” Gavin’s voice, easily recognizable as he remembered, Elijah could never forget it.

Never forget how that voice had spat at him to cut the bullshit.

But that was a story for another time.

The man was thrashing, ropes binding as the android thrusts into, flushed cheeks as drool trickled from his brother’s mouth. 

The camera was shaking, rapidly, intensely and Elijah could only guess what the android was doing as of right now.

Elijah made up his mind.

He was going to help Gavin.

He had to.

He needed to.

Elijah presses on a few buttons before the pop-up for disable came up and he quickly pressed “start”

———-

“That fucker has to know something.” Hank pulls up into Elijah Kamski’s home, before stepping out of his old car, determined to get the answers from the mysterious man himself.

He knocked. 

Once, twice, three...

 Chloe had opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of the gruff man. She had obviously deviated but still followed through with instructions whilst staying with Elijah.

“I need to speak with Mr Kamski.” Hank spat out, full of venom before Chloe had started answering him.

“Elijah is busy as of right now, if you want, I could—“ Hank shoves his way in before heading to the pool room from before.

“No, I’ll find that Kamski fucker myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is turning up!  
> Next chapter will most (likely) be the happy ending (unless I need to put a seperate chapter in if the drama gets too intense) and after that I will write the angst where everything doesn’t quite work out...
> 
> I’ve decided to write a prequel for this.
> 
> Where Collin is either sent as the last model produced to the police station or Connor finds him at the Cyberlife warehouse after checking back from the revolution.
> 
> It will be a lot of toxic behavior from Gavin directed towards Collin as he tries to peacefully integrate with him.
> 
> Then something happens.  
> :) I anticipate that to be about five chapters long since short story. 
> 
> I also have many small stories I could possibly add to this but not until Acatalepsy is complete.


	10. Bloodshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I feel like this was written badly so I will try to redeem myself in chapter 11 which is happy end ;)

**_S H U T D O W N imminent_ **

_(00:01:59) s e c o n d s_

The warning flashes up upon the RK900’s peripheral, he ignores it for the moment, losing himself into the tightness of Gavin’s ass.

The thrusts got sloppier, as time had passed by, Gavin began to notice something, the LED pulsing a weak yellow as Collin spills his artificial _semen_ into Gavin’s lower area, warmth spreading throughout his sore overused hole.

Collin began to panic, quickly pressing a hand to his neck, taking out the chip responsible for shutting down.

C O N D I T I O N STABLIZED

Odd.

He wouldn’t have shut down for no reason unless he had been compromised, perhaps his system had been uploaded, perhaps Kamski had suspected something... perhaps, Cyberlife had compromised him from the very start, his system vulnerable?

“Please... untie me.” Gavin whispers, weakly, falling to the ground shortly after the android had dropped him, his body sore from the abuse, sick from it all.

“Something’s wrong.” Collin frantically says, crouching down after deactivating a part of his system that had transported his memories to a USB. They must have been in his memories, somebody, anybody, they could have shut him down from there!

Somebody was going to find them.

The question was who?

Collin’s hands are shaking as tries to unties the ropes, they would have to be quick.

“What the fuck?” Gavin yelps in pain as Collin pulls at the rope bounds, a rush of dread quickly spreading inside of the android as finally unties Gavin fully.

The red marks.

Collin throws clothes straight at him, before putting on his own and making a dash for the door, closing it quickly as he made his way towards Connor’s area.

Fear drives you to do things.

Absolutely crazy things.

The muzzle of the gun was pressed snugly against Connor’s forehead, Connor trembles against it, whimpering softly.

“Collin, please don’t...” He pleads, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, his whole body shaking against it.

“Collin! I won’t come back, they won’t replace me.” Connor begs,desperately, knowing that he needed Hank as much as he needed him. Connor’s preconstruction programming already making a possibility of how Hank would act without him.

Hank would go back to before.

Connor didn’t want that.

He couldn’t have that.

He didn’t want to imagine Hank pressing the gun barrel against his head and pulling the trigger, testing his chance of being shot.

Play Russian Roulette again.

He didn’t want to imagine it.

It was too much.

The tears are flowing down his face, upset for letting himself getting into the situation.

So vulnerable.

So fucking vulnerable.

He would do anything, he just wanted to go back home and jump into Hank’s arms.

“Collin, I’m begging you! Anything! Not this! Anything but this...” Connor speaks weakly, and RK900 almost hesitated before speaking softly, his thoughts finally taking over him.

“Unfortunately, begging won’t get you anywhere.” Connor squeezes his eyes shut, regretting that his last moments were shared with the RK900 instead of Hank, the one that he taught him everything. The on who had made him question his decisions, the one who had influenced him—

**_*B A N G *_ **

Thirium leaked from Connor’s forehead, Collin drops the gun to the floor, knowing that it was probably the best course of action to take.

It didn’t matter.

What’s done was done.

Every crime, every sin.

Gavin freezes, a gunshot could be distinctly heard from the other room.

Connor! No, fuck, no.

Horror courses throughout every fiber of his being.

“No, no, no...” Gavin whispers, his stomach twisting into a sickening knot, his insides contracting together and he barfed in the bed.

Collin was emotionless.

Heartless.

A monster.

Gavin can’t help as his puke slips between his lips, disgusted, horrified, and terrified, disappointed tears pricking his eyes.

His clothes are crinkled, saliva drips from his lips and he could hear the door opening once again.

“Gavin, we are leaving.” RK900 glances at the puke before grabbing the detective’s arm, causing him to wince before he had followed the android.

“hurts...” Gavin murmurs.

Collin softens just for this moment, but his mind is resolute about what he needs to do.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Collin speaks against Gavin’s lips, loosening his grip as he led the detective upstairs, grabbing the car keys and a stack of paper cash stowed in an envelope.

Hardly anybody had paper cash nowadays but it was accepted if it had been used.

Gavin’s vision is blurry, as the android’s tucks the envelope into his pocket.

“Come on.” RK900 speaks, his voice so tantalizing as he slid on Gavin’s shoes, and Gavin’s face falls onto his shoulder, “We have to go.”

It doesn’t take long for them to both get into the car and speed off into the highways of Detroit.

———

“Your latest android has Connor, you fucker!” Hank barges into Kamski’s area, who seem to have relaxed expression on his face, certain that he had possibly saved Gavin’s life.

“Connor? You’re saying that the RK900 has Connor?” It makes sense, Kamski believes it but he needs to probe deeper to make sure this is true.

“Your creation took Connor hostage! And possibly Gavin as well!” Hank yells, angry and frustrated, scared, scared to lose somebody he was close to once again.

“Chloe!” Kamski calls for his custom-made android, who enters the door, “Get Connor’s USB.”

Hank is bubbling with anger as he spat at the man, just wanting Connor back.

“What the hell is your damn flash drive going to do about Connor’s disappearance!” The older man practically screams in Kamski’s face who is unfazed.

“Memories flashdrive... contains live footage.” he speaks, calmly as Chloe had returned, an he inserted the flashdrive into the laptops.

Something was wrong.

The file doesn’t pop up. Kamski proceeds to insert the flashdrive again, desperate for it to work.

“What’s wrong, rich fucker? Your little flashdrive won’t work?” Hank speaks, his tone full of venom as he took a seat down on the sofa.

If it’s not working then—

Either the memory importing component had been taken out or the android had been destroyed.

“...It might be too late, by now.”

——-

It doesn’t take long for Gavin to lull into a deep sleep, as they drove into the starry night.

Gavin wakes up, startled, the sound of familiar police sirens driving by them as he opened his eyes, trying to focus on his new surroundings.

These new surroundings.

They’re still driving, in a neighborhood now.

The streets are small, crowded as he glances at the window, the darkness is unwelcoming as ever.

His stomach clenches, uneasily as he turns to see the android, hands on the wheel but one of those grey eyes focused on, Gavin.

And he speaks.

_**“We’re going to leave Detroit.”** _

_END_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.
> 
> I plan to write a prequel and sequel by the way. Just so you guys don’t die.
> 
> If you want them, comment which one I should do first!
> 
> Prequel - Contains first meetings and how RK900 was discovered (weeks before this story happens)
> 
> Sequel - continues on where RK900... stuff is done to Gavin ;) it’s more twisted.


End file.
